And then there was silence
by Jay Madeleine Gryff
Summary: Jay and co. are confronted with danger and travel to find it's source to stop the evil coming back... I suck at summaries... no harry potter characters but set in that world...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - this fan fictional piece was written while I was chatting on gryffinroar..._

_Disclaimer: the characters in this story are the magical characters of people... I did not create them, the only one I created was Jay as she is my character._

_the world they are in is the wonderful world of harry potter created by J. K. Rowling._

_I only created the story line and the chants..._

_Reviews are appreciated..._

* * *

And then there was silence. A shadow fell across the group and everything went cold. A beast of 16 feet towered over them. A low growl from the monster sent shivers down their spines. The bedraggled group stood like statues as the giant bent down and grabbed one of their number, Griver. Runner snapped out of her trance as Griver let out a scream, "help me!" Runner pulled out her wand and shot a few strong spells at the creature but to no avail as they bounced off the giant, leaving no damage. Griver called again, this snapped the rest of the group back into action. Jay and Lumos pulled out their wands and joined the fight. The commotion caught the attention of another wizard, Drat. He came running to the group's aid sending spells at the beast's hands as to release Griver from its clutches. The combine force of the group's spells caused the giant to let go of Griver who started falling to the ground. Jay momentarily turned to from the fight to cast a spell at Griver to slow her descent then turned back to the monster. Griver got up, pulled out her wand, and joined the fight. The combined power of the 5 wands destroyed the beast and the wary group breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank-you for helping us, Mr.…" Runner said, turning to Drat and shooting him a questioning look.

"Drat or DT," he answered. "And you're welcome. Do you know where the giant came from? There aren't supposed to be any more in this country?"

"Feels like magic gone wild," stated Jay, walking around the area where the monster stood. She knelt down and felt the ground, "I sense the presence of unfinished dark magic, as if someone was interrupted in the middle of a complex enchantment."

Drat looked at Jay in slight surprise while the rest of the gathering looked worried and anxious.

"If Jay is right, and with this she normally is, there still may be the pool of dark magic that this beast stumbled upon," said Griver, shakily.

"And it needs to be taken care of ASAP," continued Lumos looking up at the group from her low vantage point on the ground.

"Make a circle and hold hands," instructed Jay, "we must cast our minds into the forest to locate the magic before some other unwary traveller comes across another of the enchantment's wretched creations."

Drat still looked a little doubtful but joined the ring anyway.

"Close your eyes and empty your mind of all though and emotion," Jay said calmly. "Feel as one with the wind. Repeat after me, keeping your mind blank. I cast out my mind, brave and bold, to find the magic dark and old. The path I must see so please show it to me."

The chant was taken up by Runner, Lumos, Griver and Drat and it resonated around the circle as a large blue ball of light grew in the center of the group.

When the sphere of light was around a foot in diameter, it split into 5 smaller balls that rose up into the sky and took off into the forest, searching for the pool of black magic. The lights wove around, over and under the plants in the forest until one of them found their quarry. A dark shimmering cloud floated an inch off the ground and in the middle of a clearing in the trees. It looked like a tear through reality. The ball of light whisked back to the entranced group and hovered in the middle while the other minds (as the lights were the mines cast out of the bodies) to return. As soon as all the lights converged and disappeared, the group snapped out of their trance.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know where it is!" exclaimed Lumos, "the center of the forest where a small clearing resides."

"We'll scout out the safest trail to get there," Runner gestured to Jay as she said this. "You stay put until we come back, ok?"

"Yes Runner," came Griver's reply.

Runner changed into a big black dog, not unlike Sirius's, and Jay, a phoenix. Then, in their animagus forms, headed into the forest or in Jay's case, over. Jay acted as a scout, soaring over the trees, searching for the clearing. Runner ran along under her, making sure the land path was safe.

Jay flew higher until she could catch a glimpse of the clearing. She then led Runner to it. When the two witches met in the clearing, they changed back into their human forms. They faced the tear.

"Think it's safe to bring the rest of the group here?" inquired Jay, turning to look at Runner.

"I think so," answered Runner, taking in their surroundings. "I'll bring them here the same way I came."

"Ok," Jay too, surveyed the clearing. "I may be able to stop anything else coming across the magic, no telling how mine might react in such close proximity. But you go and I'll stay here casting the necessary protection spells."

"Sounds good," Runner trailed off, she was already changing back into a dog and heading back into the forest the way she came.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, awaiting her return, Jay started walking the perimeter of the near circular clearing. She cast all the protection spells she could remember. She then conjured up a bench and sat down to watch for Runner with the rest of the group. She did not have to wait long though, around 3 minutes after sitting; there came a rustling noise and the sound of voices. A black dog emerged from the forest closely followed by Griver, Lumps and Drat. They came right into the clearing and settled around the bench. Runner changed back into herself and encircled the clearing casting the one final charm Jay did not do. The enchantment so that other witches or wizards cannot see the clearing with objects in it. Jay had left the charm undone so that Runner would know that the clearing they were emerging in was the correct one. Griver and Lumos stared, transfixed at the black tear. Drat looked over at Runner and started towards her.

"How do you suggest we get rid of this, this, thing?" asked drat, at loss of a better word and gesturing to the suspended pool of magic.

"To say the truth, I'm not entirely sure at the moment," said Runner, walking over to Jay. "I think we should get the feel for it first, like see what else it is capable of."

"I think that is a good idea," spoke up Griver. "But again, what do you suggest?" Griver tugged Lumos over to the bench where the group was now going over ideas.

Seeing that there was not enough room for them all to sit, Jay drew up another bench and Griver and Lumos sat down gratefully. Runner sat down next to Jay but Drat decided to keep standing and started pacing the length of the benches.

"Maybe if we toss a few apples through the spot, we could see what effect on inanimate objects it has." Suggested Lumos, looking over at a few crab apples scattered around the clearing.

"I think that that is a great idea," said Drat. "Lumos, can you please collect a basket full of the apples?" He created a woven basket in the air and handed it to Lumos who started picking up some of the scattered fruit.


	4. Chapter 4

hey dear readers, I am back. I was off the grid for a month while I took a leadership program at the YMCA camp 'Camp Queen Elizabeth'. I also was suffering from writer's block but no more. now, without further ado, the next chapter!

* * *

When Lumos rejoined the discussion with the basket o crab apples, Griver grabbed one and walked over to the tear until she was standing directly in front of it. Jay walked to the other side of the dark magic to watch the fruit come through. Griver threw the apple at the wild magic and it went through. Jay waited on the other side but the apple didn't reappear. Lumos threw another one at the pool just to get the same result; the fruit simply did not come out the other side.

"I wonder if it is a portal," said Runner when the witches and wizard regrouped. "There is no visual sign of disintegration."

"One of us will have to go through," Drat stated as he started pacing around the witches.

"Not one, two. You should always go in twos or more," corrected Jay. "I suggest you, Drat, and Griver."

"I agree, but how would we contact each other when they pass through?" interrupted Lumos. "I mean, we don't know if they would be able to come back through."

"A good point, how?" asked Griver

"I can join my mind to another's," suggested Jay. "I have done it once before."

"Is it safe?" Drat looked worried once again.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Jay said simply.

"That does not answer my question. Is it safe?"

"No, not really. But under the circumstances, it is our only option. Technology does not work in close proximity with magic."

"I hate to do this, but I agree with Jay," sighed Runner. "It is our best option in this situation."

"There is another option," spoke up Griver. "I have only read the theory but I believe we can create the spell."

"What is the spell?" asked Lumos

"A speaking enchantment. Once created someone splits the spell and passes half to the other person going to be connected by magic. When both parties hold part of the enchantment a final word is spoken and the spell melts into the skin." explains Griver.

"I have read it too. It is only a theory, not fully researched and tested but if it is safer I will attempt it." Said Jay, "with no know spell though it has no guarantee of working. Also I have to make up the chant but that should not take too long."

"We should have a way to activate and deactivate the communication spell so we can confer privately I think." said Drat.

"I will work that in. Who will take the ends of the spell?" asked Jay.

Drat volunteered first saying that as the eldest he should have some responsibility with the attempting of an un-known spell.

"Jay, you should be our side of the connection. You will understand what is going on and will be able to explain it to us. Please." said Lumos.

"Ok. The spell will be ready in a sec. I hope I chose the right wording. Stand by." Jay took out her wand and waved it in front of her while speaking and incantation. "Near to far, no matter where we are. Communication between two, because split we will be and the commune is what we'll need to do." As Jay chanted, a bluish rectangle (about four inches long and two inches wide) started shimmering into existence in the air in front of her. When the object was solid, Jay reached out, took it in her hands and snapped it neatly in half.

Still chanting, "Two taps on the wrist will activate, so us two will be able to communicate." Jay handed half of the conjugation to Drat and the objects seemingly melted into their skin. "One word to seal both parties' fate, Octavileat." As she said these last words the spell sealed its self to their being.

"Now to make sure it works. Drat, can you head a bit into the woods and then you and Jay can test the spell." Spoke up Runner.

Drat complied and disappeared into the trees. Jay tapped her wrist twice.

"Testing, two, three."

"Receiving loud and clear." Came the reply, heard only by Jay.

"It's working, come back so we can continue with the study of this tear."

"Ok." Came the reply.

"Oh, and don't forget to tap your wrist again to deactivate the speech spell."

"Yup."

Jay tapped her wrist and turned to the witches around her.

"Griver, Drat is on his way back so be ready to step through. We will get you what you need."

"She'll need only her wand I think. Griver, all you need you can conjure." Said Runner.

"Except food! You guys need food as it is the one thing that can't be created with magic. I'll collect more of the fruit around here for you to bring on your journey." Lumos conjured a backpack and went around the clearing again as well as through the basket earlier collected to gather up the better pieces of fruit.

Lumos was handing the full bag to Griver when Drat came back out of the forest. "Ok, let's go." He said.

Everyone but Griver and Drat stepped away from the looming magic.

"Good luck guys!" Lumos, Runner and Jay chorused.

"Thanks. I'll open up a chat on the other side." Drat said, then he stepped through the tear. Griver followed suit and the other three witches were left in the clearing.


	5. Chapter 5

The other side of the portal was a yeti's paradise. The bitter cold wind whipped around the two investigators, throwing snow and hail into their faces. Drat and Griver quickly threw up protection spells around themselves so they wouldn't freeze to death. It was good that they could just see each other although they could not see more than a few feet in front of them.

"This is definitely not what was expected." Griver had to shout to be heard over the howling winds.

"Quite right. I suggest finding shelter quickly; we don't know what the after effects of the travelling through the tear are." Shouted back Drat.

The two sorcerers started trudging through the snow, away from the pulsing black magic. The going was tough due to the uncooperative winds and the fact that they did not have a large area of vision. A few times Griver and Drat just about slipped on ice hidden by the deep snow. Eventually they found shelter in the form of a cave in the side of the mountain the duo had arrived on. Shivering Griver sealed the entrance with a spell to keep out the weather and Drat conjured a fire to warm them.

"You should contact Jay now, I'll make sure the fire and barrier doesn't go out." Said Griver

"I was just about to do that." Drat tapped the two times that activated the spell. "Drat to Jay, come in Jay."

"Here Drat, how goes the search? It's been three hours since you went through." Came the reply.

"It took us that long just to find shelter."

"Why, where are you?"

"We are in some mountain range and pretty far up. We came through in the middle of a huge snowstorm. We are going to try to wait out the storm before we do anything else on out end."

"We are setting up camp here. I already guessed it may take longer than the original estimation. I am not quite sure how to clean up this mess and that is a first."

"We'll get on it as soon as we can. Good luck."

"Good luck to you two, too."

Drat tapped his wrist again and turned to the witch keeping watch over the fire.

"What did she say?" asked Griver.

"They are setting up camp it is going to take longer that first expected."

"That's not good."

"I suggest we make ourselves comfortable. It looks like it's going to be a wait before we can get out to start closing it on our side."

"Sounds good."

Drat waved his wand and two sleeping bags appeared beside the fire. "I'll take first watch. You get some sleep." He said.

"Ok, wake me up before you nod off."

"Of course."

Griver crawled into one of the sleeping bags by the fire and almost immediately fell fast asleep. Drat took to pacing the small cave, pondering the problem of the evil magic and keeping the fire and weather shield in check. Four hours passed and the storm showed no signs of letting up. Drat woke up Griver and they switched watch. Nothing more eventful than a snore from Drat or a flicker from the fire and protection shield disturbed Griver's watch.


End file.
